concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Train Music Awards 1987
The 1987 Soul Train Music Awards aired live on March 23, 1987 (and was later syndicated in other areas), honoring the best in R&B, soul, rap, jazz, and gospel music from the previous year. The show was held at the Santa Monica Civic Auditorium in Los Angeles, California and was hosted by Luther Vandross and Dionne Warwick. Awards Heritage Award for Career Achievement - (Stevie Wonder) Album of the Year – Male (Luther Vandross – Give Me the Reason) *Freddie Jackson – Rock Me Tonight *Billy Ocean – Love Zone *Stevie Wonder – In Square Circle Album of the Year – Female (Janet Jackson – Control) *Anita Baker – Rapture *Whitney Houston – Whitney Houston *Patti LaBelle – Winner in You Album of the Year – Group, Duo, or Band (Cameo – Word Up!) *Atlantic Starr – As the Band Turns *Kool & the Gang – Forever *Run–D.M.C. – Raising Hell Best Single – Male (Gregory Abbott – "Shake You Down") *Freddie Jackson – "Tasty Love" *Prince – "Kiss" *Luther Vandross – "Give Me the Reason" Best Single – Female (Anita Baker – "Sweet Love") *Whitney Houston – "The Greatest Love of All" *Janet Jackson – "What Have You Done for Me Lately" *Meli'sa Morgan – "Do Me Baby" Best Single – Group, Duo, or Band (Cameo – "Word Up") *Atlantic Starr – "Secret Lovers" *Timex Social Club – "Rumors" *Dionne Warrick and Friends – "That's What Friends Are For" Best Rap Single (Run–D.M.C. – "Walk This Way") *Joeski Love – "Peewee's Dance" *Timex Social Club – "Rumors" *Whodini – "One Love" Best Music Video (Janet Jackson – "What Have You Done for Me Lately") *Anita Baker – "Sweet Love" *Cameo – "Word Up" *Peter Gabriel – "Sledgehammer" Best New Artist (Gregory Abbott) *Club Nouveau *The Jets *Shirley Murdock Best Rap Album (Run–D.M.C. – Raising Hell) *Fat Boys – Fat Boys Are Back *LL Cool J – Radio *Whodini – Back in Black Best Gospel Album – Solo (Al Green – He Is the Light) *Shirley Caesar – Celebration *Andraé Crouch – Autograph *Tramaine – The Search Is Over Best Gospel Album – Group, Duo, or Choir (The Winans – Let My People Go) *Aretha Franklin with James Cleveland and the Southern California Community Choir – Amazing Grace *Various Artists – The Color Purple Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *The Williams Brothers – Blessed Best Jazz Album – Solo (George Howard – Love Will Follow) *Miles Davis – Tutu *Kenny G – Dual Tones *Sade – Promise Best Jazz Album – Group, Duo, or Band (Bob James and David Sanborn – Double Vision) *Spyro Gyra – Breakout *Hiroshima – Another Place *The Yellowjackets – Shades Performers *Cameo – "Word Up!" *LL Cool J – "I'm Bad" *Al Jarreau *Run–D.M.C. and Aerosmith – "Walk This Way" *Whitney Houston – "You Give Good Love" *George Benson *Luther Vandross – "So Amazing" *Bob James *Dionne Warwick and Luther Vandross – Medley: "My Cherie Amour" / "All is Fair in Love" / "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" / "I Just Called to Say I Love You" *Stevie Wonder – "I Can Only Be Me" *David Sanborn, Bob James, George Benson, and the George Duke Jazz Orchestra – "It's You" *Cissy Houston, Vanessa Bell Armstrong, Andrae Crouch, Sandra Crouch, Shirley Caesar, Tramaine Hawkins, Edwin Hawkins, The Williams Brothers and The Winans – "Mary Don't You Weep" *Carlos Vega *George Duke *Luther Vandross, Whitney Houston, Dionne Warwick and Stevie Wonder – "That's What Friends Are For"